Helicopter search lights, such as helicopter headlamps, which are used in search and rescue missions, need to cover a wide range of different environmental conditions from poorest visibility conditions in heavy rain or snowfall, where human light level adaptation is the key, to high visibility scenarios, where different dim levels are desirable.
It therefore would be beneficial to provide a helicopter search light which allows for selectively switching between different characteristics of the emitted light while providing a high efficiency and/or reliability of the helicopter search light.